


the boy from london

by rxckets



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxckets/pseuds/rxckets
Summary: “My team might not miss me if I was gone a little bit longer.”He thought about Mitch with Dylan, and he knew exactly what he meant. Andre tasted blood in his mouth. He nodded. “I guess a little bit longer couldn’t hurt,” he agreed. Mitch let go, then, grinning as he followed him into the hotel.





	the boy from london

**Author's Note:**

> literally i do not care about canon at all im sure this couldnt have ever happened but who cares !!!! also yeah mitch would have been like 17 i think so jot that down (sorry not sorry????)

Andre had been planning out this trip to Erie for weeks, and there was nothing more exciting than stepping off of the plane in Pennsylvania.

It’s not like he had been there for very long, only playing for a year before he got drafted and went to Washington (and Hershey, too, but he hadn’t been there for very long either). But he had made friends, and even if Connor McDavid was the next Next One and Dylan Strome was pretty high in the rankings too, he was pretty sure that they could make time for him.

It wasn’t a game day for the Otters so he headed to Dylan’s billet as soon as he’d checked in at the hotel, figuring that if things hadn’t changed, they wouldn’t be anywhere else. They’d probably be cuddling in Dylan’s bed, talking about the game the next day against London, denying that they were doing anything but strategizing.

He knocked on the door, rocking back on his heels as he waited for an answer. It wouldn’t surprise him too much if Dylan was there alone with Connor, so he waited patiently, figuring that it would take one of them a minute to get to the door. A minute passed, though, and he knocked again. No answer.

The door was unlocked so Andre hesitantly opened it, feeling a bit guilty as he stepped in. “Hello?” he called out, but as he started toward Dylan’s room, he could hear music on pretty loud. He rolled his eyes, slowly pushing open the door that was already cracked open just a bit.

Dylan was indeed in bed, but the man who was with him was most certainly not Connor McDavid. And Dylan’s pants were pushed down to his knees and the other guy had his hand wrapped around Dylan’s cock. Yeah, there was that, too.

An undignified gasp escaped Dylan almost immediately, face flushing as he pushed the brunette away. Andre stood frozen, staring. His eyes caught on Dylan’s friend (boyfriend? fuck buddy?) and he realised that he recognised him. Admittedly, he couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he would almost swear that he’d seen him before.

“Andre, I—”

“I’m gonna go,” he was quick to say, shaking his head slightly. Yet his eyes still hadn’t left the scene before him. Dylan had covered himself, face still flushed. The other was blushing, too, but he looked more curious. He made eye contact with Andre, and Andre looked away. “I’ll… talk to you tomorrow, Dylan.”

“Don’t tell Connor.”

He swallowed hard. Nodded. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he repeated, a bit more firm this time. He left, and didn’t look back, face hot as he quickly started back toward the hotel. Whatever, it didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t like Dylan’s sex life was his business. It wasn’t like anybody would know if he got off that night thinking about some brown-haired stranger.

 

.

 

Seeing the team again was nice. Dylan called him the next morning and he went out for breakfast with him and Connor. It was almost like he hadn’t been gone for months. It didn’t matter, though. Soon, Connor would be in the NHL too, and Dylan probably would be too. Maybe not on the same team, but that didn’t matter, either, it was something.

Andre tagged along for the day, following them to the rink and everything. (Connor made sure to find him a jersey so that he could wear 97 on his back to the game against London that night. He laughed, but took it to wear all the same.)

Erie won that night, which meant celebrations, which meant Connor and Dylan asking Andre if he wanted to leave after a while to go get ice cream. He happily agreed, promising the team that he’d come see them again before he left for D.C.

Everything was normal and fine and he really had put the night before out of his mind. Until they got to the ice cream place that they had in mind, and a familiar face was there waiting for them.

He noticed Dylan looking at him a bit warily at the same time as Connor called out, “Hey Mitch! Surprised you didn’t bale on us after the game.”

And that’s when everything clicked for Andre. Mitch. Mitch Marner. He played for Knights. _Oh._

He smiled as Connor introduced him, and Mitch smiled too, and that was that. If they weren’t going to be weird about it, he wasn’t either. They got some ice cream and he got to know a pretty cute guy who was also going to be in the NHL soon. By the time they were done, he could almost say that he had made a friend.

“Well, I think I’m gonna head back to my hotel now. Shouldn’t be a long walk from here. I’ll catch you guys tomorrow, okay? It was nice meeting you Mitch.”

Mitch hopped to his feet whenever Andre stood, smiling widely. “I’ll walk you. I should be heading back soon too, before anybody misses me. Connor, Dylan, don’t get into too much trouble without us.”

Dylan and Connor laughed and said their goodbyes, and before he knew it, he was alone with Mitch Marner.

“Well? Lead the way, Andre,” he hummed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Andre nodded slightly, starting back toward his hotel. It really was only like a five minute walk, so neither of them talked too much, a reprieve from Mitch’s nonstop chatter. (Not that he really minded Mitch talking. It was cute. A thought that he definitely needed to stop having, considering that it would likely be months before he ever thought about him again.)

“It really was nice meeting you,” Andre said as the hotel came into view. “They still have good taste in friends, I see.” He almost missed how Mitch smirked.

“It was nice meeting you, too. No offense, but I didn’t really notice you all that much last year. A mistake on my part, clearly.”

Andre looked over at him, biting the inside of his lip. He let out a soft laugh, though, not sure what to say. “Same to you.”

Mitch just smiled. He smiled a lot, he had noticed. It was cute, too. “You think so? You know…” His hand caught Andre’s wrist, fingers curling around it gently. “You’re leaving tomorrow, you said? This might be the last time we see each other.”

Andre had a lot of thoughts right then. He wanted to say no, it wouldn’t be, because Mitch would make the NHL and they’d play against each other. He wanted to say that he’d come to another game. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he didn’t say any of them.

“My team might not miss me if I was gone a little bit longer.”

He thought about Mitch with Dylan, and he knew exactly what he meant. Andre tasted blood in his mouth. He nodded. “I guess a little bit longer couldn’t hurt,” he agreed. Mitch let go, then, grinning as he followed him into the hotel.

“I thought you might agree.”

 

.

 

Andre learned quickly that Mitch was a very touchy-feely person. He had seen it a little bit with Dylan and Connor (had seen it a lot with Dylan) but it was different now, trying to keep Mitch off of him while they headed up to his hotel room.

This wasn’t something that Andre did often. Many of his teammates were in committed relationships so the idea of trying to hook up while they were out felt wrong. So, he didn’t. This was different, though, he told himself. He tried not to think about that too much, anyway, focusing more on how Mitch’s hand was on his crotch as soon as the door to his room was shut.

“You were looking at me when I was with Dylan, weren’t you?” he asked, undoing the fly on Andre’s jeans. He didn’t stop him.

“Don’t talk about Dylan right now,” Andre insisted with a slight grimace. When Mitch dropped to his knees right there by the door, he was almost convinced that he was dreaming this whole thing up.

“Don’t worry,” Mitch chuckled, tugging Andre’s pants down, and then his boxers. “I won’t be talking about anything here in a second.”

It would be stupid to pretend that Mitch touching him in the elevator and in the hallway hadn’t worked him up a bit already. That was nothing compared to having Mitch’s hand on him for real, though. He had the brief thought that he couldn’t blame Dylan for wanting this.

“Are you gonna fuck me?” Mitch asked, looking up at Andre through his eyelashes, and God, he was so gone for him already.

“I don’t have condoms or lube or anything,” he managed after a moment.

Mitch hummed his understanding. “A shame. Next time, then.”

He didn’t waste any more time after that, pushing up the bottom of the jersey Andre wore and wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. Andre inhaled sharply as he started to suck, grateful to be able to lean back against the wall. He threaded a gentle hand through Mitch’s short hair, letting him take things at his own pace.

It was obvious that Mitch wasn’t new to this. He teased at the head until Andre pulled on his hair a bit, encouraging him to do more. That was something that Mitch was very good at too, hollowing his cheeks as he took in more, until his nose was pressed up against Andre.

He moaned at that, wondering how many guys had looked down to this exact sight, Mitch looking up with half-lidded eyes, like this was what he was born to do. “You’re such a slut,” he mumbled thoughtlessly, and Mitch only moaned.

Mitch eventually pulled back, eyes fluttering a bit as he wrapped a hand around the base of Andre’s cock. “So? You like it.” He started bobbing his head after that and Andre let him, more than happy to let the Canadian take the lead on things.

He watched Mitch rub himself through his pants as well as he could, fumbling to unbutton them. He didn’t care; he was more worried about getting off himself.

“Have you done this for Dylan?” he asked, though part of him was sure that he already knew the answer. “What do you think your team would do if they knew you were so slutty for guys on another team? Or maybe they know, maybe you’re just London’s slut, huh?”

Mitch closed his eyes finally, moaning as he continued, not quite deepthroating him, letting his hand take care of where his mouth wasn’t. Andre knew that he was going to come too soon if he let Mitch continue like he was so he pushed him off, a bit roughly, taking a second to compose himself.

“Get up on the bed,” he said, tone firm. It was no surprise when Mitch obeyed, sitting on the edge and staring at him.

He wasn’t usually like this, his brain kept repeating. He didn’t do one night stands, he didn’t usually try to boss people around, he was honestly as vanilla as it came. The way that Mitch just listened so easily made something in him stir though.

“Take your clothes off.” He lazily stroked himself as Mitch scrambled to do so, shoving his shoes and socks off as fast as possible before taking the rest slower.

He made a show of dragging his hands along his body as he peeled his hoodie off. If Mitch wasn’t so hot and he wasn’t so aroused, it would’ve perhaps been more cute than anything that he was trying. As it was he licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked on Mitch as he quickly stripped himself, only leaving on the jersey.

Mitch pouted a bit when he saw that. “Gonna leave McDavid’s name on your back during this?” he asked, playful, almost teasing.

“You’d probably do this for him too, wouldn’t you?”

Mitch’s smile was an answer in itself. “I don’t know where you get the idea that I’m such a whore.”

Andre just snickered.

“You met me today,” he reminded him. “You didn’t even care when I walked in on you and Dylan.”

“I guess,” Mitch agreed, whiny.

Andre only rolled his eyes. “Touch yourself. That wasn’t the first time you’ve done that with Dylan, was it?” A shot in the dark, really, but Mitch’s expression made it clear that he was right.

“So?” He watched Mitch wrap a hand around himself, no urgency in the way he stroked himself.

“Tell me about it,” Andre said. He still hadn’t moved from his spot by the door, content to just watch for then. “Has he fucked you?”

“He has. More than once.” Mitch smiled, looking a lot more innocent than he was. “Why, you jealous? I already said that you can next time.”

He licked his lips, approaching the bed. “I’ll have to take you up on that.” Andre cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone before leaning in for a hungry kiss.

Mitch was as good at kissing as he was at everything else. Andre knew that he wasn’t going to last very long once he let Mitch back on him so he took his time in enjoying it, licking into his mouth like it was the last time he would ever be able to.

“Come here,” he mumbled against his mouth, wrapping his hand firmly around Mitch. He stroked him, quick and perfunctory, set on getting him off first.

Mitch let out a soft moan after a while and Andre smiled breathlessly, mouth latching onto his neck as he sped up, repeating the same motion over and over again, twisting his hand _just like that_. (Mitch had gotten himself into this, he figured, he could deal with any fallout that hickeys might cause.)

When Mitch let out a particularly loud moan he pulled back, eyes scanning him, from his bright eyes down to his cock, wet with precome. “So pretty,” he murmured, biting at the inside of his lip where it was already broken open. “Come for me Mitch, show me what a slut you are.”

It didn’t take much more than that. He came into his hand with Andre’s name on his lips, eyes squeezing shut. Andre stroked him through it, them wiped the come on Mitch’s thighs just to get it off of his hand. He was sure that Mitch didn’t care.

He finally got onto the bed, looking at Mitch. His face was flushed pink but he was smiling lazily, clearly content with everything that was going down. Andre rubbed the head of his cock against Mitch’s lips, letting out a pleasured sigh when they parted to take him back in.

Mitch picked it back up like he hadn’t stopped in the first place, a hand cupping Andre’s balls as he licked at his cock, not even trying to stop the wet sounds that his mouth was making.

Andre dug his fingers into the bedsheets, trying to stop himself from bucking his hips up too much. “I’m gonna come in your mouth, okay?” he managed after a moment, trying to put together the right words in English. Mitch didn’t respond, just kept bobbing his head, which he took as a thumbs up.

So he didn’t try to hold himself back any longer, coming hard with Mitch’s red lips stretched around the head of his cock. He pulled back a little bit after a moment, getting the rest on Mitch’s face.

Andre let himself collapse back onto the bed after that, his gaze lingering on Mitch. “God. You were so good. So good for me… I wish you could stay,” he murmured, eyes flickering up to the hotel ceiling.

“Me too,” Mitch agreed, voice a bit whiny. “I want to cuddle.” He scooted closer, his hands rubbing Andre’s sides under the jersey. He started to slowly tug it off and Andre moved to accommodate him, sighing softly as he relaxed back into the bed.

Mitch grabbed Andre’s phone from where he had set it before they’d gotten started. “What’s your password?” Andre wanted to question why, but he didn’t, just reciting the numbers for Mitch, who smiled. “Don’t worry,” he assured him, “I’m just taking pictures.”

Andre nodded slightly, his eyes falling shut for a moment. He trusted him, probably a bit more than he should trust a guy who he’d only met that day. They had mutual friends though, it wasn’t like it was a _total_ stranger.

He watched Mitch take some pictures of himself on his phone, come still on his face, sticking out his tongue like he was showing off. It made Andre smile.

“I can take a shower here, right?” Mitch asked at some point, coming to stand over by the bed, a hand in Andre’s hair. Andre just nodded.

“Yeah… Do whatever you want, don’t worry about it.”

Mitch nodded and went to go shower as he had said. Andre listened to the water, barely staying awake. He didn’t know why he didn’t just go to sleep; maybe a part of him wanted to see Mitch again, even if just for a minute.

It seemed like forever before the water was turning off, and even longer before Mitch was coming out in just a towel. He started to slowly get dressed, matching Andre’s gaze as he did so. “I meant it, about next time,” he said softly at some point. Andre nodded again.

Mitch smiled, picking up the white blanket from the floor where Andre had abandoned it that morning. He put it on Andre gently, tucking it in a bit.

Andre had intended to watch Mitch leave, but at some point he drifted asleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer, even to look at somebody so gorgeous.

 

.

 

Andre woke up alone in his hotel bed, naked, the hotel comforter draped over him lazy. The last thing he really remembered was Mitch’s lips on his forehead, his soft voice, a bit scratchy, telling him to sleep. He had, he supposed.

He started getting ready for the day, knowing that he _had_ promised to see the team again before he left. He wouldn’t notice the new contact added to his phone until later that day when he got a text from “mitch ❤️❤️❤️❤️” wishing him a safe flight to Washington D.C.

Andre just smiled and wished him the same on his way back to London, trying not to think about it too much.

**Author's Note:**

> what are fic titles. what is proofreading. what is nsfw
> 
> hit me up @ jacklisowski on tumblr !!!! come yell with me about this ship! there will definitely be some more to this... more burkie/marns ofc, probably like something set in the past with dyls and marns, maybe more with dyls and davo. maybe the light d/s will not be light anymore! who knows! not me! lmk what you wanna see bc idk what im doing with this au honestly


End file.
